


Flores en invierno

by STsuki



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Sobre el fuego de Roy y lo mucho que influye en Edward.





	Flores en invierno

Siempre había existido en la base de su estomago fuego intenso burbujeando listo para encenderse, arremeter y destrozar al primer mínimo roce o provocación. Él sabía que tenía que ver con la vida y la tortura de mierda a la que se había tenido que enfrentar toda su jodida y lastimosa existencia.

A esas alturas el alquimista de la flama era un apodo más apropiado para él que para Mustang.

Impetuoso, salvaje e incontrolable.

Fuego abrasador.

La luz de la luna se coló brillante a través de las cortinas de la oficina del bastardo, desdibujando sus siluetas de un modo incitante.

Y entonces se quejo, el fuego exploto por todo su cuerpo desde donde los dedos sin intermediarios se clavaban en su carne. Las estrellas explotaron tras sus párpados al recordar el pecaminoso y erótico modo en el que Mustang se había deshecho de los guantes a un palmo de distancia, antes de tener la habilidad, centrada y diestra de esas manos, todas sobre él.

Un espasmo lo atravesó y arqueo la columna, ondulando las caderas mientras un par de papeles se deslizaban del escritorio donde actualmente estaba apoyado y otra vez el calor, el calor intenso y abrumador subía por sus extremidades dejando un desastre tembloroso a sus espaldas.

Solo en ese momento sabia con la más profunda y absoluta certeza que él haría honor a su nombre del modo más poco convencional que aun lo hiciera lucir como un bobalicón tarado, con la sonrisa sofisticada y la fama de Casanova, y aún demostrar la suficiente competencia a cuestas para ser un coronel del ejército.

Su pierna se alzo sobre su hombro, su boca se abrió y retorció una mano propia sobre el lío húmedo y desordenado que era su cabello ahora que la trenza se había deshecho por hábiles dedos en el calor de los primeros besos.

Parpadeo y suspiro despacio, deslizando su mano sobre el cabello desalineado y húmedo de su acompañante.

—Roy... —jadeo como una bendición, como una maldición, expulsando todo el aire caliente sobre sí mismo en un impulso tembloroso de mantenerse quieto y tranquilo a pesar de que eran casi las 3 de la mañana y no había nadie más ahí para verlos o escucharlos y sorprenderse de lo deshecho que estaba ante la boca suave prodigando besos cosquilleantes y hábiles en los sitios correctos.

Mordió su labio inferior y luego hubo un dígito firme deslizándose húmedo entre la carne palpitante y ansiosa de su trasero.

—Ugnh.... Eso Roy....

Y soltó una risita contra su erección roja, húmeda e inflamada.

—Es una recompensa, por aguantarlo y ser paciente cuando te puedo sentir derritiéndote sobre mis dedos.

Las manos se deslizaron hábiles sobre los huesos de sus caderas, el arco familiar en su columna y el latigazo de placer lo hicieron estremecer, temblando violentamente mientras la humedad pegajosa corría de forma tibia por todo su cuerpo y luego estaba la estática a su alrededor, como si fuera tangible y una manta de seguridad sobre lo volátil que era y su boca, su boca lo arruino por completo.

Mientras sin apenas notarlo estaba empujando su trasero contra sus dedos, montándolos en una oleada de más y si y un frenesí violento de necesidad, respirando a grandes bocanadas de aire, con fuerza violenta sobre su rostro. Y luego sus labios chocaron y las piernas revolotearon antes de retorcerse sobre su espalda una vez y curvarse y arañar y gritar, magnifico y maravilloso. Como el precioso torrente de fuego brillante y abrumador que representaba todo lo que era y más.

Sus piernas se estremecieron una vez y luego otra antes de reír y sonreírle agarrotado y estremecido. Satisfecho, por ahora. No saciado, nunca saciado, Edward no creía que nadie que lo conociera tan íntimamente pudiera tener nunca suficiente de él. Aun después de las sonrisas arrogantes, la estrategia, el subterfugio y la manipulación de los hechos a través de la propia subestimación de todo lo que era.

Un beso casto, casi ingenuo fue depositado sobre su rodilla, otro estremecimiento lo hizo arquearse y sonrió deslizando sus dedos sobre los contrarios, se incorporo y se acurruco en la mano tibia y solida que le aparto el cabello del rostro y luego beso su palma y su muñeca, respiro como si el fuego, el poder que podía convocar con chasquear los dedos acabase de ser imbuido en sus venas y en la carne y en el jodido metal pesado y doloroso que en ese momento no lo parecía tanto.

—Precioso.

Sus párpados se agitaron abiertos y sonrió sonrojándose furiosamente, manteniendo a raya el impulso de patearlo o morderlo o decirle que era un bastardo precioso y elegante y cursi.

A esas alturas las ganas de pelear, insultarlo y fastidiarlo iba a resultar que se debían al poco desfogue que había tenido para liberar impulsos cuando era más joven, como decía Alphonse y tenía la impresión de que Roy también lo sabía si la sonrisa de comemierda que le estaba regalando significaba algo.

—Roy...

El sonido fue extraño, salió de su boca, pero su lengua era un lío húmedo y descoordinado, sus labios temblaban y sus pulmones agitados no habían sido de mucha ayuda. Fue como un hipo, un gemido medio sollozado y anhelante. Silencioso y sincero que parecía haberlo abarcado todo y lo que Roy siempre había esperado e incluso más.

—Roy...

Los besos se reanudaron calmados y profundos, sin dejar ningún sitio de su cuerpo y de su alma sin explorar y era cálido, abrumador y asfixiante de un modo que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

Como el amor de su madre que se desvanecía en sus memorias con intensidad y certeza dolorosa. Como los abrazos de Al, que eran y estaban, porque tenía un cuerpo. Como la preocupación molesta de Winry y el fastidio de todos los miembros del Team Mustang y cada uno de los amigos que habían hecho en ese viaje que era su vida y que había parecido interminable.

Todo mezclado y licuado y siendo potenciado por la brillante y feroz flama de Roy y sus besos y sus abrazos y el apoyo incondicional y el dolor y el fracaso y el trabajo duro y el camino recorrido.

De modo suave y áspero, desesperado, pero constante como a veces era tocado.

Se había aferrado a sus objetivos y ahora estaba aquí, en la oficina del Führer con el alquimista de metal entre sus dedos y eso parecía ser todo y lo mejor y su vida

Edward se arqueo y su mano se unió a la de Mustang sobre su propia erección, la otra lo rodeo de la espalda y luego lo levanto acomodándolo mejor sobre su regazo mientras jadeaba al sentirlo caliente y profundo en su interior.

Apretándolo, sintiéndolo, y haciéndolo sentir bien, joven y hermoso y no creía que esa criatura maravillosa de entre todas las posibilidades haya decidido quedarse con él y luchar con él y acompañarlo y cuidarlo y amarlo.

Asfixiarlo con su calor y su preciosa existencia y el amor y la ternura y la satisfacción más profunda.

Incluso ahora, aunque las metas parecían todas haberse alcanzado la iluminación golpeo y con Ed entre sus brazos entendió que hacía mucho que estaba completo.

Los besos continuaron profundos y erráticos. La respiración se acelero y se altero, los muslos temblaron, el abrazo se volvió apretado y doloroso, las caderas se contrajeron y ambos jadearon confundidos y asustados.

El placer se precipitó abrumador sobre su cuerpo y fue hermoso, brillante e inesperado y lo mejor que les había pasado.

Como fuego cálido, eterno, violento, sanador.

Como flores en invierno. Como miel entre sus labios y el amor entre sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Otro trabajo antiguo para este fandom, me inspiró Tierfal <3 y no se en que parte de la serie vaya xD   
También quería un motivo para abusar de los adjetivos positivos para Ed y Roy, o eso me pareció al editar.
> 
> Espero que les guste!!
> 
> Kudos y coments se agradecen mucho :D
> 
> Me pueden encontrar en tumblr y facebook como Sara Manen :D


End file.
